quiet company
by 2olluxampora
Summary: A new home is, in many ways, a new beginning. Sometimes, with a bit of luck, it can lead to a better ending than before. HP/DM HP/DM/SS, time travel fic.


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) – Home Economics and Domestic Magic**

 **Task 5 – Shelter and Housing: write about someone moving house or someone who doesn't have a home**

 **Title is from Terrible Love by The National**

* * *

"Look, I know it's not exactly your first choice, but I really think it's the best option right now." Harry's voice was slow, soft, as though he was talking to a wild animal who could attack at any moment. "Just until we figure things out, you know? I'll get Hermione to help us, and we'll get all of it straightened out. It'll be fine." The slight waver of his lower lip betrayed him, and he hoped that somehow, Draco wouldn't notice it. _Everything will be fine,_ he repeated to himself, thinking the words over and over like a benediction. Maybe if he thought it enough, it would come true. Most people dismissed wish magic as a myth, but he couldn't help hoping that _maybe_ things would work out _._

"Stop kidding yourself, Potter. I'm living on borrowed time and we both know it." Draco's voice cut through his thoughts, sounding harsher than he had in awhile. It hurt a little, but perhaps that was a good thing. If Draco was still angry, it meant he hadn't given up completely yet. "The Ministry won't stop until they have me in Azkaban, especially after the...disappointment my father was. They won't afford me the same luxury."

Lucius Malfoy had killed himself a mere two months into his Azkaban sentence. Harry swallowed hard, staring down at the cracked tabletop.

"This will buy us some more time. Living in the Muggle world...maybe even putting it under a Fidelius if we have to...We'll have time to figure out what to do. Don't you think that matters?"

Draco sneered, getting up from the table and pushing his chair in with a clatter.

"Fine, I'll look at whatever hovel you scrounged up tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to bed."

Harry looked out at the window, at the pale, gray afternoon outside, and sighed.

Draco paused in the kitchen doorway, glancing back at him.

"I want to visit Snape tomorrow too. Only right that I go to his grave one last time."

"Okay." Harry didn't bother to argue that it wouldn't be the last time. It very well might be.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in, illuminating the whole kitchen in a remarkably cheery glow. Even as cleaned up as they'd gotten it over the past couple of years, Grimmauld Place wasn't all that inviting most of the time. Soon, though, things would change. Harry would still keep the old family home, of course, but they'd be able to get a place of their own, without so much dark history.

"Well, what do you think? It's nice, right?" he asked, gaze flicking from Draco to Severus and back again. He'd laid out photos of the latest house he'd looked at, and was hoping fervently that this one would be a hit. After talking about it for so long, Harry was eager to finally move in together.

"It's nice," Severus agreed with an approving nod, seeming particularly intrigued by a spare basement room that they could turn into a lab. It even had the same feel as his old personal lab at Hogwarts. "Though most anything would be an improvement on Spinner's End," he amended.

Harry just chuckled, accepting that assessment with a nod. It was true, after all, and he hadn't been expecting outright praise from Severus. Just knowing that he was on board with the plan was good enough. Draco would be the trickier one to convince, he suspected.

"Draco?" Severus prompted, beating Harry to it. "Your thoughts?"

Draco was still inspecting the pictures carefully, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"It's alright," he replied slowly, straightening up to look over at the both of them with a critical expression. "A bit small though, don't you think?"

It was all Harry could do not to groan audibly. They'd been looking for someplace to live for _months_ , and almost every time, it was Draco who had vetoed whatever they were looking at. A glance at Severus showed that the older man looked downright murderous.

"I'm joking," Draco announced a moment later with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, you two are hopeless sometimes. You should see the looks on your faces." Sliding a hand across the table to interlace his fingers with Harry's, he nodded, pout transforming into a faint smile. "Yeah, I like it. I think this might be the one."

Harry squeezed his hand tightly in return, feeling incredibly relieved. He was grinning so widely his face actually started to hurt, and even Severus had a quiet, pleased look about him.

"Finally."

* * *

"I'm not living here."

"Draco, please," Harry urged, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. He'd known this was coming, but he couldn't do much better, especially on such short notice. They'd both spent so much of their money on Draco's legal fees, fighting for a good outcome in his trial, that they couldn't afford the standard of luxury Draco was used to, especially if they were going to effectively blend in with the Muggle city around them.

"What's the point?" Draco shot back, crossing his arms and leaning against the grimy wall. A moment later, he seemed to rethink that, and straightened up again to avoid coming into further contact with it. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because I love you. Of course I'm not going to just...give up and let you go to prison," Harry said incredulously. "You don't deserve that. You've changed, and even in the first place, you were forced into it..." He sighed, looking up to meet Draco's eyes and silently willing him to understand. "You're a good person now, Draco, and even if the Ministry can't see that, I can."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Draco replied roughly, arms still crossed tightly across his chest. "I'd let me die, because unlike you, I have some sense of self-preservation."

"It's worked out for me so far," Harry retorted, lips curling into a crooked smile. "Is it really such a bad thing that I'd do anything for you?"

"Yes. No. I don't...Fuck, just...come here," Draco muttered, unfolding his arms to tug Harry into a fierce embrace.

"Don't ever leave," he mumbled into Harry's neck, nails digging into his back. "Don't ever leave, you stupid git."

"I won't."

* * *

They Apparated to an alley close to the new house at exactly 12:57, plenty of time to reach the front door for their appointment at 1:00. Both Severus and Draco placed great importance on being punctual, and even Harry, with his more lax views on the matter, was excited enough that there was no way he could possibly be late.

"I'm so glad you can finally see it," Harry said as they walked up the front steps. "You're going to love it."

Pausing in front of the door, he and Severus both turned their gazes to Draco, apparently having the same idea. The house was in a Muggle area, and therefore, they were doing their walk-through with a Muggle realtor. The two half-bloods had no problems blending in, but Draco was still woefully ignorant most of the time.

"You look good," Severus announced, satisfied with his inspection of Draco's outfit. They'd gone through this routine before leaving Grimmauld Place too, but it never hurt to be careful.

"Of course I do," Draco replied with a sniff, preening under the attention. "I'm hurt you'd ever think otherwise."

"Yes, yes, you're impossibly gorgeous," Severus drawled, looking thoroughly unimpressed. He did, however, lean in to give him a quick kiss anyway, while Harry looked on in amusement.

That done, they finally entered the house, finding that the realtor was already waiting for them in the kitchen. Harry had already met with her once before on his own, but he'd neglected to inform her of all the details of his home life. Apparently, he should have.

"Oh, this must be the boyfriend," she cooed, gesturing towards Draco, who went faintly pink at the sudden attention. Before Harry could respond, her attention was drawn to Severus, who managed to look imposing and broody even in jeans and a t-shirt. All black, of course, like nearly everything else he owned. "And this is..." the realtor trailed off, smile faltering momentarily. It was clear that she was doing the math in her head, trying to figure out if he could be one of their fathers, despite the total lack of resemblance.

"Also the boyfriend," Harry chimed in hastily, before Severus could respond far less politely. "They're...We're all together." His face felt hot with embarrassment. Even as a grown man, who could clearly date whoever he pleased, there was an instinctive fear of disapproval when explaining their rather unconventional relationship to someone old enough to be his grandmother.

Conversation died down fairly quickly after that, and they stayed quiet as they wandered through the house, occasionally commenting on one feature or another. Already, it was easy to imagine making it their own, from the luxurious master bedroom to the dark, eerie basement he'd used as a selling point for Severus.

"We'll take it," Draco announced once they'd completed their tour, giving the realtor his patented Malfoy smile. He certainly knew how to be charming.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it, dear," the realtor replied, offering a fond smile as she rearranged some papers. Harry was, frankly, impressed by her ability to completely ignore Draco's arrogance. It rivaled his own willful ignorance. "Always so nice to see young love. I'll be in touch soon."

It wasn't until they were back in the alleyway, getting ready to depart, that Harry spoke again.

"Looks like someone was awfully fond of Draco," he teased, snickering. "Planning on leaving us?"

"Oh, shut up. It's only natural, with my immense charm and good looks."

"Like father, like son," Severus mumbled under his breath. Then realizing something, he swore under his breath. "Speaking of Lucius, weren't we invited to dinner tomorrow night?"

"You're right, I think that was tomorrow," Draco agreed thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should..."

"Can we stop talking about Draco's parents for now?" Harry cut in before they could get too carried away. "We're buying a house!"

* * *

"I guess this is it," Draco announced, tossing a piece of parchment down on the table. It looked rumpled, like it had been read and crumpled up over and over.

"What do you mean, 'this is it?'" Harry asked, frowning as he got up and walked over to his boyfriend, wanting to take a look at the letter himself.

"My last warning to give myself up. If we're going to try to hide, we have to go tonight."

Reading the missive showed that Draco was right, though Harry hadn't expected otherwise anyway. He nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair. They'd been preparing for this for a week, ever since visiting the shabby apartment that would serve as their new home. They could be ready to go in a matter of minutes, with the help of magic.

"Then that's what we'll do," he replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He had to push his feelings aside and be there for Draco, be strong for him. He'd always been the hero, after all. That was what he did for everyone.

Draco nodded and flicked his wand with false calm, watching as a suitcase started to pack itself.

"We don't have time to do the Fidelius tonight," Harry said regretfully. They should have done it in advance of actually moving, but neither of them had thought it would come to this quite so soon. "I can ask Hermione to be our secret-keeper, though, and we can do it first thing tomorrow."

Draco's lips twitched, looking as though he was tempted to say something about that, but he held his tongue, starting to shrink down their various boxes and suitcases. Harry couldn't blame him for wanting a distraction. He watched, snagging a bottle of Firewhiskey from the liquor cabinet. It was going to be a long night.

"You don't have to do the whole hero thing, you know," Draco muttered once everything they needed was packed and shrunken. Harry suspected he was just delaying their imminent departure by trying to pick a fight. "There's no reason you have to hide too. You could stay here, at home."

"You really think I'd leave you in the Muggle world alone, with no help or company? Don't give me that 'it's the smart thing to do' bullshit, Malfoy. I get that you're scared, but I'm really getting sick of you trying to convince me to go back on my word. It's not happening."

* * *

"Move over," Draco whined, jabbing a pointy elbow into his side. "And stop hogging the blankets."

"I'm not hogging the blankets," Harry argued, though he did move over, nearly on top of Severus now.

Tiredly, Severus wound an arm around him before reaching the other hand under his pillow for his wand, casting a mild warming charm over all three of them.

"Satisfied, Draco?" he asked, barely stifling a yawn. "I don't know how I ever get any sleep with you two constantly bickering like children. I may have to have my own bedroom."

"That's right," Harry murmured, ignoring the idle threat, as well as the little, disapproving noise Draco made in reply. "This is the last night that you're just sleeping over. Tomorrow, we'll be living together."

"It's rather late to be having second thoughts," Severus said. His voice remained perfectly even and silky, but the arm around Harry tightened just slightly, betraying his insecurities.

"I'm not, don't worry. I just can't believe it's finally happening after wanting it for so long."

"I still can't believe either of you want me at all sometimes," the older man replied softly, a hand stroking up and down Draco's side. "Not only saving my life, but befriending me, and inviting me into this relationship..." He shook his head, clearly a little embarrassed by that show of vulnerability, and Harry leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," Harry murmured. "My life wouldn't be the same without you, and I'm so glad I got the chance to find out." His fingertips brushed over Severus' neck, finding the scars that remained from Nagini's attack. Though it had been years, he remembered the fear he'd felt at the thought of Severus' impending death like it was yesterday. Draco had been clinging to him so tightly Harry had been surprised he didn't leave bruises. Severus still didn't know the exact circumstances surrounding how the two of them had saved his life, and Harry was just fine with that. Maybe they'd tell him someday.

"Besides, Sev, could you really imagine things working out this well if Harry and I were alone?" Draco chimed in, pressing flush against Harry in an attempt to get closer to them both. "He'd drive me mad."

"That's true," Severus mused, lips curling into a smirk. "It does sometimes take both of us to prevent some of Harry's more idiotic schemes..."

"It was one of my _more idiotic schemes_ that saved your life," Harry said, pouting slightly. He wasn't really upset by the comment, of course, but he couldn't pass up a chance to tease Severus. "And that got you to finally agree to date us after _years_."

Severus shrugged, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Those, I'm grateful for."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Draco drawled, nose wrinkling in distaste as he looked around. A quick spell got their things started unpacking themselves, freeing him up to sneer at the apartment.

"Most of this can be fixed with a few quick charms. And besides, it's better than a cell in Azkaban, isn't it?"

That was a low blow, and Harry knew it. Draco stalked away, slamming a door as he went.

Hours later, he finally returned, curling up next to him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I shouldn't have said that. At least we're together, right? I've dreamed of moving in with you, and maybe it's not perfect, but..."

Draco had found the firewhiskey. He took a sip straight from the bottle, then passed it to Harry.

"Sometimes I wish things could be different," the blond said, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable. "I wish I was better."

"Me too," Harry said, curling closer to Draco and taking a sip of his own. "I wish I could've fixed things for you. Been there sooner."

"I'll never be able to leave here," Draco whispered. "Not without Polyjuice or your invisibility cloak, anyway. I'm going to be trapped in this fucking Muggle flat forever."

"I'm talking to Hermione about it. She'll figure something out." Then, wanting to lighten the mood, Harry added, "Did I ever tell you about how I had a crush on Snape for awhile?"

Draco laughed, a sound he hadn't heard in far too long.

"I did too," he admitted, as they continued to pass the Firewhiskey back and forth. "God, can you imagine us both trying to pursue him?"

"Might've been fun," Harry said.

"I miss him."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening," Harry said, smiling. Something about the sight of the home they'd chosen together, filled with the eclectic mix of items representing three very different lives, lit up something warm in his chest. "I've never had a real home before."

"I don't think any of us have," Severus replied.

They were only half unpacked, opened boxes laying everywhere, but Draco tugged them both down onto the couch, sprawling across their laps shamelessly.

"It's worth it," he said, gray eyes meeting green in a meaningful look. "All of it."

Harry nodded, fingers running through Draco's hair. A new home deserved a new beginning, without quite so many secrets.

"Severus...we have something to tell you."

* * *

"Do you know who sent this?" Harry called, picking up an envelope from the table. Draco shook his head, prompting him to frown, but he opened it anyway.

Inside was Hermione's time turner from third year, and a small note.

' _Do what you have to do. Just be careful, both of you. -Hermione'_

So they did.


End file.
